edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Jspyster1/Archive 1
F.A.Q.s Q''': How do I add a page to a category? '''A: Scroll down to the bottom of the page and click the "add category" button. type the category you want to add the page to, press enter, then click save. Q''': Where can I find/read/watch/download The New EDventures of Ed, Edd n Eddy? '''A: You can't! IT DOESN'T EXIST! This is the ONLY place you can read it. Unfortunately "YangtheHedgehog" doesn't plan on continuing the series. Stop asking! Hi, man Hey, Spyster, It's Mike, remeber, from the other Wikis that always has rants about living in Jeresy. Okay here's the deal I told Manta-Bee that he or she could be an admin. Could you do that so she dose'nt think I'm Lying. Maybe, he's changed his mind? --Manta-bee 14:52, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Um, I haven't been here for a while, I tried to send you messages on the Ed sites. How are you? --Manta-bee 03:50, November 3, 2009 (UTC) what happened to my old account? Someone not only attacked my old account but deleted my "Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy" site? Know anything about it? However I just made a simple mistake and I still have my old account. anyway can u do me a favor and delete "Technomaru 2.0" before it causes confusion, thanx! adding articles to the sections How do I put an article in games ? Or add a fan character? same thing with me, help...... - A Big Turkey{ user} Sponsorship Will you and some other users here sponsor my YouTube page? --Casimus Prime 03:17, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Hey im new to this.......... thanks for the introduction man, Happy EEnE thanks. gobble gobble......... How do u erase a category? hi again, I accidentally put a category named "STORY" help plz..... i dont get it.......... self explanatory! HOW DO U PUT A NEW SUBJECT/HEADLINE ON A PAGE THAT UR MAKING? how?...... New Rules I did a page with rules because I found some banned users. 8:04, October 18, 2009 (UTC) thanks check out rock and ed edit if you like Thanks Hey Jspyster I've been tryin to think of some Fan Fiction of my own. Got any ideas? Thanks--TdawgzT2324 23:42, November 7, 2009 (UTC)TdawgzT2324--TdawgzT2324 23:42, November 7, 2009 (UTC) My fanfiction Hey Jspyster, I'd like you to read my fanfiction. Me and Yoshermon both have been working on it. http://www.the3eds.com/viewtopic.php?f=11&t=24032 [[User:Rcmero|'rcmero']] talk admin 11:53, November 10, 2009 (UTC) hi.i'm spider pig(call me that for short.).have you seen the simpsons movie?please answer back.remeber the part when the grandpa goes insane in the church and says,"Horrible,horrible things are going to happen!And theyr'e gonna happen to you and you and you! AND YOU!Whoa,Nelly!People of Springfield,heed this warning!Twisted tail!A Thousand eyes!Traped forever!Beware!Beware!Time is short!Epa!Epa!Epa...!Belive me!Belive me...!Thanks for listening.'! question Hey, you know the fanfic caled 'Teh new edventures of Ed edd and eddy'. Do you know where I could read(Or whatch if it is a video of some sort) it? there is no link on the page. I'm curious about that too. Also It's spelt 'The New EDventures of Ed, Edd, and Eddy'. IF anyone knows please tell me. I realy want to read this story. TFC EEnE Hey, check out this page i made: Team Fortress Classic: Ed, Edd n Eddy Edition --BestEEnEFan 07:17, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Question Is there a way to protect my page Ed, Edd, n Eddy 2009 Ed-ition! from being edited without my permission? I'm just wondering, cause I'm getting sick of reverting edits. --Spongeman537 01:07, December 4, 2009 (UTC) I'm afraid I did that awhile ago. --Spongeman537 01:56, December 4, 2009 (UTC) hey new brown ed boy here im not an expert but i need some ideas if i should make some side characters or just me and my brother so give me some ideas and i hope there good sorry, i didnt mean to put my question on your thanks page. but can you still help me? Luigi Iz Pro 20:47, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Jspyster1, thanks for welcoming me to your site. i would like to see some fanfiction of your own. i'm thinking about writing another fanfiction. Something is wrong with my lego ed edd n eddy page i did table and then it turned into a big mess can you help me? Luigi Iz Pro 20:43, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Help Do you think help me put my fanfiction of Ed, Edd n Eddy and the Tower of King Scam on the list of fanfiction? hello I want to know if you know where I can find the story(Or video if it is one) The new EDventures of Ed Edd n Eddy? I realy want to read teh story but I can't find it or the creator, Yang The Hedgehog. A Second Help Do you think you can get King Scam on the characters list? A Second Help Do you think you can get King Scam on the characters list? YO, JYPSTER1! It's me, Brittonbubba from Mortal Kombat Wiki! If your kind enough could you edit Ed, Edd n Eddy Soccer. Brittonbubba thank you for deleting the eggo series You must have trying to delete Eggo Ed Edd & Eddy while I was trying to place a delete template to attract your attention and we were doing both at the same time thank you for doing so A problem I may not have an account but I have been reading alot of articles and I am beginning to suspect that the user Nermalthebunny may be a vandal because of three reasons 1. The eggo waffle series because of its nonsense 2. The changes to Ed abuse Ed Edd and Eddy Kart and the third article that was changed by Nermalthebunny recently suspect vandalism 3. Total Ed Island because its another EE&E/TDI crossover and its title was stolen respond here if you agree I agree. If he doesn't change the content of his articles soon then I will have to delete them. Cartoon mario had another one of those outbursts on my The Ed in the Iceberg page. He added a character that did not belong and without consulting me. I already had it planned out. When I told him to stop, he said he hated me in ALL CAPS, DogDays124. Time to clean up Jspyster1 it is starting to become clear that user Nermalthebunny is not going to fix his articles I think that it's time to delete them. If You still want to give them more time so be it, but You may want to delete the other articles that are candidates for deletion they are old and haven't been edited in a long time. One more thing do mind if I remove most of the articles on Category talk candidates for deletion? Most of them are either already deleted or are no longer candiates and I will keep existing candidates intact What do you have to say? Very well go ahead Another problem Jspyster1 67-72-98-45 again recently I learned how to access the deletion log and we may have a possible second wave of vandals ready to ruin the wiki's reputation you may want to inform Rcmero about this as a precaution. I would tell him myself but I don't think I can because of the protection template saying that his page can not be edited without permission. Anyway I hope I am not right about the vandals but just in case warn Rcmero What's your response? Your Opinions Needed Hi, Jspyster1! I just wrote the first chapter to my first FanFiction and I would like your opinion on it. I think you can give me an honest, unbiased opinion on my work, and please some suggestions for the future chapters too. I read over Desolation Ed again, earlier today too, can't get enough of that. Thanks in advance! The Link: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5802146/1/The_Destruction_of_Rathink_Avenue_The_Sequel 01:32, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Why did you delete Ed, Edd, n Eddy: BURN AND DIE IN MY MICROWAVE!!!? I worked hard on that, you prick!The Yellow Teletubby 03:36, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Ouch, rough. You should not be calling Jspyster1 names, you know. He works very hard maintaining both the Eds Wikis and he needs the respect from us. I didn't ever see your FanFiction, but I'm sure Jspyster1 had a perfectly logical reason to delete it. 04:01, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the review, Jspyster1! I have just started writing the next chapter, and I'd say it will be done maybe by Friday or this weekend. I don't know if I'll pursue the Kanker's burning bacon thing, but I could add a little something related to it in the aftermath. Thanks again! 13:59, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 2 is now up! Came a little earlier than I expected. Hope you like it! More chapters will be coming soon. Maybe I can get chapter three finished this weekend. I've been going to town on it, so much fun. 16:07, March 11, 2010 (UTC) The Destruction of Rathink Avenue: The Sequel is now complete! I uploaded the last two chapters, the story totaling to 4 chapters. Hope everyone likes it. 19:16, March 14, 2010 (UTC) A third problem Jspyster user Vanderloo is a vandal he has violated Technomauro's page and the killer sisters and Ed Edd Eddy & Edna page Techno has fixed his articles but Vanderloo is harassing him he even said so on Rcmero's talk page also keep an eye out for user GerriBerri he and Vanderloo maybe working together anyway you should ban Vanderloo I guess i'm a little slow Vandal Detected Jspyster1 GerriBerri's back wiyh just a name change He's still violating Technomaru's pages I dare not look at the pages for fear of seeing something inappropriate investigate this and if I'm right use a more permanent method of banning GerriBerri. user 67-72-98-58 formally known as 45 Cartoon mario had another one of those outbursts on my The Ed in the Iceberg page. He added a character that did not belong and without consulting me. I already had it planned out. When I told him to stop, he said he hated me in ALL CAPS, DogDays124. Excellent Hello Jspyster1 it seems you have read my review thanks for making that clear but you should have said that in the author's notes. Anyway hurry up with chapter four I'm getting anxious. Dr. Angryslacks P.S. If you got that message that only said excellent My bad. Concern Jspyster remember what I said about user Nermalthebunny being a vandal? I'm right inspect his talk page you will see why in addition to the above reasons. Dr. Angryslacks 19:20, May 16, 2010 (UTC)Dr. Angryslacks]] __Hello?__ uh mr jspyster1 hi its a big turkey here again and im wondering do i have permision to erase the eene kart title picture so i can post a new 1? how do u put a game data chart for the games section how do u do that plz respond abigturkey Congrats Congratulations on becoming a bureaucratic admin here at the EEnE Fanon Wiki. Can't think of anyone else who deserves it more than you. A Request Jspyster1 I want to make a talk page for my Command Ed Conquer article but... you likely know the rest of that sentence. Would you mind telling me how to make a talk page? It would be appreciated. Dr. Angryslacks 21:47, June 14, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Is there any progress on chapter four of Desolation Ed yet? Because my excitement is starting to dull. Do you know the picture that says NO CARD? People use it 4 fanfiction that they don't have a title card for. Can you tell me the name or source? Need your help Hey man how's it going, I have a little bit of a problem. You see, I wrote my first fanfic 'Too Many Cooks Spoil the Ed' but I can't find it anywhere. To add insult to injury, my user page got erased, and it says that I made 0 edits. What should I do? Need your help Hey man how's it going, I have a little bit of a problem. You see, I wrote my first fanfic 'Too Many Cooks Spoil the Ed' but I can't find it anywhere. To add insult to injury, my user page got erased, and it says that I made 0 edits. What should I do? Can't find it The problems that I managed to clear up were that I was able to retrieve my user page and my edit history, but I still couldn't find my fanfic. If you want to know, I created it on this wiki. A quick post-script: Sorry for my double post, going to change my browser ASAP. Stay in touch DontReadThis--Talk to me, I'll answer-- 19:54, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me? You said I have taken over the article of Fatality Engaged. What does it mean that I have taken over the article? Brittonbubba P.S., I'm still waiting for an answer. P.S.S., Who can answer my other questions about Fatality Engaged? P.S.S.S., I like applesauce! P.S.S.S.S., Thanks dor answering my question!:D(: Re: Twilight: Ed Moon I made the title a refrence to Twilight. The only other refrence I made is that Eddy can turn into a werewolf. Other than that, it's my version of A Fistful of Ed Parts 1 and 2. I'm insulted. Help Please help clean this article so we can posted in the main page soon! --AC AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH An unregistered user is causing mass hysteria on the wiki!!!!!!!!!!! Request Dear Jspyster1, Hello, it's me again. I just wanted to let you know that I've finished the "Edventure" page as far as I currently can, so I wanted to ask if you could just double-check it and make sure it's good enough for the "Featured Article for August". Once again, thanks in advance. Kind regards, Terribith0997 12:50, July 20, 2010 (UTC)Terribith0997 Thanks Thank you, a lot, for making "Edventure" the next "Featured Article". I'm so pleased that my work has paid off! Terribith0997 20:22, July 20, 2010 (UTC)Terribith0997 Read My Fanfiction I wanted you to read my fanfiction, "Worlds Dumbest Eds Moments" and give me some suggestions. DogDays124 20:13, August 6, 2010 (UTC)DogDays124 Vandal Alert Jspyster1, Lupu1998 vandalized my "Worlds Dumbest Eds Moments" page and wrote in some different language. I think he was trying to make translations, but he did a poor job, and he did it without asking me. DogDays124 15:34, August 7, 2010 (UTC)DogDays124 Lupu98 Dear Jspyster1, The same thing occured to me with my "Edventure" page. I was not asked, and Lupu98 made a complete mess of my article and did not bother apologizing. Please ask him to ask other editors permission before changing their pages. Kind regards, Terribith0997 17:25, August 24, 2010 (UTC)Terribith0997 OC Reply Well, Jspyster I read the rules and so far I do not really have anything for my OC other than him being a Raider. I'm sure I'll think of something within the deadline I just hope all the OC positions are not filled by then. Dr. Angryslacks 03:16, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Post Statement: Check out the tuned up Command Ed Conquer I think it would perfect for a Featured Article. All it needs is an image. Please Critique it. Jyspyster1,I am too young to get on to fanfiction.net,so I can't create an OC.Can I post my ideas on this wiki?Send me an answer on my talk page.Thanks,'User:Eddlikeshotsauce' Avada Kedavra you died. 23:11, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Okay.My character's name is Jay.He's the same age as Eddy,and he has long red hair and a long black trench coat with a long black shirt and pants underneath.He carries two tranqulizer guns and twitches and flinches a lot.He decides to accompany Eddy on his journey in exchange for a place in Vault 23. I hope this doesn't affect the plotline too much.Thanks,Eddlikeshotsauce Thanks,but can you still make him a good guy?--'User:Eddlikeshotsauce' Avada Kedavra you died. 22:08, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I am very sorry because i used sockpuppets just to be kidding around. But then you and the others took it to far. My stupid sockpuppet has messed up my life and the good part is that she destroyed my troll-like beahavior. I was very sad because you asked my sockpuppet if she was a sockpuppet. This is sucky, Jspyster1, First i was a troll then i used sockpuppets. So.... I am sorry. Jspyster1, are you buying this? Cartoon mario always apologizes, then 15 minutes later he starts trolling again. He's always over dramatic in his apologies. DogDays124 02:43, September 11, 2010 (UTC)DogDays124 He's worse than my wanna-be "boyfriend(s)" in high school. --Manta-bee 02:45, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I am serious. Help Can you block Total Dram Ripoff Parody Ed form editing for a while? Me and DogDays are having an edit war and it must end. It Must End! Jspy, at this point Cartoon Mario has proven that he is just a troll and nothing more. And when blocked for a short time begs so dramatically for forgiveness only to resume trolling 3 seconds later. Well I say that this has gone on far enough. Jspyster1 it is time to summon the Banhammer and to crush the troll, his sockpuppet and IP address with it for good. I'm very sure you would agree. He has used profanity which not only is a violation of the NUKA COLA Corporation is also against the rules of this wiki. This most undoubtedly be dealt with, Jspyster1 ban Cartoon Mario for good he has already been given enough warnings this must call for a more permanent solution. Oh no This is very bad. I am troll, i am a donkey, i am a sick person, i am a goblin, and i am a rober. I am everything bad. I am so serious. And i am just kidding around. But then you took it to far. Please don't ban me. I'll never make any comment. And i'll never edit again. I will only make nice comment.(Then cartoon mario's tears come down)I hate myself and i hope i die. I am extremely serious. Please don't block me Please don't block me. I'll never do it again. Kirkland22, please tell me if i'm doing somethig wrong, i don't want to be blocked.All users, i promise really hard that i'll never bother you again. hey hey thanks whats up man hey hey youve wrote some really good fan fictions Chapter 8 Jspy what is the E.T.A. of backwards Ed? I really want to see some fighting and carnage. Vandals Stop them now. Already took care of it. - Thanks '''for deleting The Big Picture Show Trilogy. KooKooManGuy EEnE Z I didn't want to have to do this, but I feel I have no choice now, considering the previous vandalism to the EEnE Z article (Chaos Saga becoming the C** Saga, the series becoming something...less appealing, to say the least), and now people trying to force me to use their ideas by getting the fans' hopes up or down for said idea (DC heroes being put into my article along with an Infinity Gauntlet Saga)... Uh, yeah, though my series is far from complete, if possible, I want only registered users to be able to edit the page, to avoid such BS from happening in the future. Regards, SSJ7G 02:30, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. Sorry-sorry-sorry-sorry-sorry. Brittonbubba Troll Socks I'm suspecting that user Courage456 is a sockpuppet of 3855cannonplace who in turn is a sock of Constinet gr who is a sock of Family guy rocks that vandal from before. Before you say that I'm just pointing fingers they all have similarities, 1. Almost all claim that EE&E, Courage the Cowardly Dog and Family Guy are their favorite shows and have many of the same intrests. 2. They write poorly written excuses for "stories" here and on Fanfiction.net, and have awful spelling and grammar skills, so bad that it could only be intentional. 3. They are members of this Blasphemy to this wiki and to the Eds. Response? Pictures I can't upload pictures anymore, whenever I do, it ends up like this. What should I do? DogDays124 22:01, November 14, 2010 (UTC)DogDays124 Nevermind. It's working now. '''From Navid150 Hey, SSJ7G I made some stuff based on your creation. Go to... http://edfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ed,_Edd_n_Eddy_Z:_Budokai http://edfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ed,_Edd_n_Eddy_Z:_Budokai_2 http://edfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ed,_Edd_n_Eddy_Z:_Budokai_3 http://edfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ed,_Edd_n_Eddy_Z:_Budokai_Tenkaichi http://edfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ed,_Edd_n_Eddy_Z:_Budokai_Tenkaichi_2 http://edfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ed,_Edd_n_Eddy_Z:_Budokai_Tenkaichi_3 Tell me what do you think about all this: hi hey its me constinet gr ive learned my lesson sorry for adding useless category's to pages can you un band me know?. OC Hi, I've come from DA, I'm known as AlmightyZee, and I have an OC I'd like to add to the fanon wiki. http://o0-almighty-zee-0o.deviantart.com/ There's my DA you can check out, sort of like a bg check. And here's the character I want to add:http://o0-almighty-zee-0o.deviantart.com/#/d34uh13 I know how to wiki since I've done a page on Wikipedia before and another on the Invader Zim fanon wiki. More Reports In the last hour, an anonymous user attempted to edit in the "Category" section (of the main page, mind you): "CartoonBall" "CartoonBall Z" "CartoonBall GT" See above, add "Kai". And "Power Rangers Cartoon Force" to the list of categories. I undid these edits as soon as I saw them. SSJ7G 20:58, December 18, 2010 (UTC) A new logo? Jspyster, does this logo look better for the wiki? Even considering the fact i used Paint and not Photoshop. Please tell me if it looks better please. My Steam community name is S XNinJaPancakes! -BGL. and my signature -> -XNinJaPancakes! 12:49, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Steam Hey Jspyster, I have added you on Steam, And this time around i have Garry's Mod and Counter-Strike: Source :D XNinJaPancakes! 16:32, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Please accept my friend invite on Steam. My Steam community name is S XNinJaPancakes! -BGL- Can i add an image to the gallery of Team Fortress: Ed, Edd n Eddy Edition? XNinJaPancakes! 17:54, December 19, 2010 (UTC) The image next to this XNinJaPancakes! 18:03, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Okay, Oh and can you please add me on Steam, Just search "XNinJaPancakes" on Steam and click on the only result (Should have an avatar of XNinJa Kirby with a christmas hat) XNinJaPancakes! 18:15, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Comments Why aren't some comments showing up on pages? It shows that comments were made on Wiki Activity, but on the page, the comment isn't there. Could you explain why? DogDays124 20:39, December 19, 2010 (UTC)DogDays124 P.S. Constinet gr is trolling and marking pages for deletion that are from EEnE Z just because he hates the series. Now he vandalized my talk page with Yo Mamma jokes. "Being Stupid is Not a Disease, But it Sure is Spreading Like One." -- Sandy Cheeks Yep the troll is at it again. Ban him and all his socks. Oh, yeah archive your talk page. He's baaack! (They're baaack! reference)[[User:DogDays124|''' Dog']] [[User:DogDays124|'Days']] [[User:DogDays124|'124''']] I Made It and It's Out I-War Ed chapter one is on Fanfiction.net, and it's time for you to review. I want to see how well I did. P.S. Seriously, archive this talk page it takes forever to scroll down. Talk Please tell lukestercycle1234 that I have already help him edit the page Movie Madnessfrom The New Adventures of Ed, Edd, N Eddy and Friends, as many fan are complaining of why doesn´t he hurry up with his page. I may also edit the others, as fans also want to finish reading them. December 23, 2010 10:11 p.m. Answer Yeah you´re right, sorry. I don´t edit much in fanon wikis, so I didn´t know what to do. I´ll tell him myself, but I´m sure he already knows. December 24, 2010 2:38 It dosen't work. Jspy, the comments don't show up in my blog, probally just another glitch. Could you move the content into a forum from ye olde times? As I once again, do not know how to use Wikia's features. P.S. Come on man! Can't you take a hint? Archive your F****** talk page already! I also learned how dangerous Mr. House's Securitrons can be. Quite intimidating actually, especially seeing how this is being said by someone who was a level two and killed a Super Mutant on Normal in Fallout 3. (which might I add that such a feat shows intense skill) Alejandro Write so many episodes about Alejandro as the Main Antagonist on Ed, Edd N Eddy's Brand New Show, and in an Two-Part episode, where he kidnaps Evil Tim and absorbs him as Evil Alejandro, where he will find 10 pieces of a mysterious item, and in a finale, Double D sacrifices himself to stop Alejandro from gaining the last piece and turning the universe as his own, and Alejandro returns normal and is kicked in the groan by Eddy and slip off an ice cube and melts all the way down and gets crampled by Ed and Eddy and their friends and gets burned by Lava. Larry1996 02:30, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Block him! Ban him. Ban Constinet gr. He doesn't get that no one wants him. Also delete his comments. hi can you ban dog days or keep him away from me? i dont mean to bug you but please Constinet gr 20:45, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Bringing something to your attention... Check this out ASAP. It's on the Ed Edd n Eddy Z page. SSJ7G 21:37, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Things like these are proof that this wiki can't be monitored part ime by one person. If I were to become Admin. I would be quite the peacekeeper. Plus flamewars such as these would be addressed sooner. While you said I need to show empathy, I am the best (and only) contender. RE: Adminship Yes! Alright! It's a shame that I don't eat rice though, but yeah. P.S. Aww, man! I wanted to block that troll myself. Dibs on all of his sockpuppets. Policy on Mary Sue/Gary Stu characters I have removed a lot of the "Cillian D" edits that were added to other users' pages, but have not done anything where that person created a new page. I did see that you deleted some of those pages. What is this wiki's policy on Mary Sue/Gary Stu characters? Basically, anything coming in from the 92.251.x.x or 178.167.x.x range is Cillian D adding himself to as many pages as he can. This is a fanon wiki, but at what point does fan fiction become spam? -RRabbit42 (leave a message) 20:56, January 16, 2011 (UTC) : Update: I see that you've left a warning on one of the talk pages. Since they are showing up on at least 30 different IP addresses, it may be time to start issuing blocks. Eventually, he may get tired and go away. -RRabbit42 (leave a message) 21:06, January 16, 2011 (UTC) : : I'm on it, two week blocks for each will do. I think we need a new featured article. As well written and popular Command Ed Conquer is, somebody else needs to take over. Why? So I don't look biased towards my own fic above others. P.S. Did at any point in time did Evil Tim ask you to finish Saviors of the Wastes? Because if he did, there are two things you must know: 1. You have your own fic to write. 2. I asked if I could finish it first, so if he gives you the sacred right of finishing the fight. You have to give to me. P.P.S. Didn't you say you would umm... archive your talk page or something? DO IT RIGHT NOW OR I'LL... BLOCK YOU OR SOMETHING!!!1111111111111! (Not like that would really work)